


Ever so Alive.

by dnwinch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwinch/pseuds/dnwinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"chest to<br/>gravel<br/>heart to<br/>below</p><p>arising<br/>he has <br/>fallen</p><p>so alone<br/>and owing<br/>so<br/>much"</p><p>a poem inspired by Reichenbach Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever so Alive.

air billowing,  
bikes moaning,  
throughout the  
streets  
below

eyes closed,  
mind is  
blank  
heart is  
numb

legs pump  
forward  
as body  
falls   
downward

all clocks  
stop

consciousness so   
vast  
is now  
but not

chest to  
gravel  
heart to  
below

arising  
he has   
fallen

so alone  
and owing  
so  
much

touches the  
stone

and moves  
away

consciousness again  
betraying with  
ghostly images  
of the  
lost

but this time  
consciousness  
did not  
lie

nor did reality;

looking upon the  
man to  
whom grieved   
him

still ever  
so  
alive.


End file.
